parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spacetoon Worm Pan (Asmitspacetoon2006's Style)
Here is Asmitspacetoon2006's Movie-spoof 1953 film of Disney's Peter Pan. Cast: * Peter Pan - Spacetoon Worm (Spacetoon) * Wendy Darling - Duchess (The Aristocats) * John Darling - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound/The Fox and the Hound 2) * Michael Darling - Spacetoon Baby Worm (Spacetoon) * Tinker Bell - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Captain Hook - King Of Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Mr. Smee - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Tick-Tock The Crocodile - Pac-Man (Pixels) * The Lost Boys - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) and Baby Looney Tunes. * Princess Tiger Lily - Rosie (Chucklewood Critters) * The Indian Chief - Destructo (Bump in the Night) * Mary Darling - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * George Darling - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Nana - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) * Hook's Pirates - Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) and Pimon and Tumbaa (Timon and Pumbaa) * Seagull - Boris (Balto) * Hippopotamus - MBC3's Green Head from Fishing (MBC.net) * The Mermaids - Georgette (Oliver and Company), Lady (Lady and the Tramp), Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog), Molly Coddle (Bump in the Night), Sonia (Sonic Underground) and Darma (Rock Dog) * Indian Chief's Wife - Queenie (Billy the Cat) * Brave and Squaw - Leo and Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo/Leo the Lion) * Brave's Mother In-Law - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) * Mr. Starkey - Wario (Wario Land) Cast in the Gallery: SpaceToon Purple Worm.jpg|Spacetoon Worm as Peter Pan Duchess.png|Duchess as Wendy Darling Young Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Young Tod as John Darling Spacetoon Pink Baby Worm.jpg|Spacetoon Baby Worm as Michael Darling Wanda.jpg|Wanda as Tinker Bell default_king-of-cats.jpg|King Of Cats as Captain Hook Oggy.png|Oggy as Mr. Smee Pac-man.jpg|Pac-Man as Tick-Tock The Crocodile Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Buster Bunny as The Lost Boy The Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Baby Looney Tunes as The Lost Boys Rosie-whats-up-mom-89.9.jpg|Rosie as Princess Tiger Lily Destructo robot bump in the night.jpg|Destructo as The Indian Chief Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Mary Darling RobinHood2.jpg|Robin Hood as George Darling Dinah-0.jpg|Dinah as Nana King of The Cats Song - Tom and Jerry Movie.jpg|The Cats as Hook's Pirates Pimon and Tumbaa..jpg|Pimon and Tumbaa as Pirate #2 Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Seagull MBC 3's Green Head of Fishing.jpg|MBC 3's Green Head as Hippopotamus Georgette-(Oliver and Company).jpg|Georgette as The Mermaid #1 LadyandtheTramp.2.jpg|Lady as The Mermaid #2 Bunnie Rabbot.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot as The Mermaid #3 Molly_Coddle.jpg|Molly Coddle as The Mermaid #4 Sonia 1.png|Sonia the Hedgehog as The Mermaid #5 Darma 2 rock dog.png|Darma as The Mermaid #6 obscure_cutie__queenie_by_kaijufan97-d9xygle.jpg|Queenie as The Indian Chief's Wife Leo and Lyra from Leo The Lion.jpg|Leo and Lyra as Brave and Squaw Kismet.jpg|Kismet as Brave's Mother-in-Law Wario super mario.png|Wario as Mr. Starkey (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip * ltsaberswing01.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber2.zip * sabrhum.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabrswg5.wav * sabrswg4.wav * sabrhit5.wav * sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip * sabrhit2.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip * lasrhit3.wav * lasrhit1.wav * sthswng1.wav * sthswng2.wav * Swing01.wav * Spin 2.wav * SaberOn.wav * 3 clash 1.wav * sthswng3.wav * 2 clash.wav * 2 clash 5.wav * lasrhit2.wav * Swing02.wav * lasrhit4.wav * LSwall02.wav * LSwall01.wav * 4 clash good.wav * 2 clash 2.wav * Spin 6.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Category:Asmitspacetoon2006 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Posters